criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tomb of Metal/Transcript
Tom: Ah. The lovely sky is blue today Tom: After that case with Matthew father's death. This is nice. however we must find the Norope's hideout before they plan another attack Tom: Wait. You see a door? Well let's go inside Inside the dark room Tom: Boy. It's dark in here. Is there a light? Ah ha, here one is {Turns them on} Tom: It turns out we are in a corridor but- Jessica: Oi. What are ya doing in MY hideout Tom: I take it you are Jessica Wilmot Jessica: That I am. I must go {Leaves} Tom: Well...That was interesting Tom: I wonder how Emily is do- Jessica: AAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH! Tom: That was Jessica! We better find out what is going on! Chapter 1 Investigate Hideout's Corridor Tom: Oh dear goodness. Where's Jessica. I swear I heard the scream from here Tom: Oh my. She's been crushed in that wall trap. What a horrid way to go! Tom: Let's get her body to Amy Hats Tom: You also found a broken control? Tom: Let's put it back together and we see what it can do! Examine broken Controls Tom: So the broken controls were a keypad? Tom: See if you can get the code and we can see where it leads Examine Keypad Tom: I'm impressed {Name}. There's a secret room. Let's go inside and see if there are any leads Tom: Also you are right. The killer could have used this keypad to get into this room. Lets send it to Fiona at once! Investigate Science Room Tom: The killer must have come here. You found a signing in forms, Maybe clear up the name so we can see who signed in. Tom: That's a little strange, Anti-Norope's signs in a Norope hideout Tom: They must have been left by the leader of the group Tom: Maybe that strange substance will tell who their leader is! Silvano: Mamma Mia! Who are you? Tom: We could ask the same. Stand aside. We'll ask YOU some questions Examine Signing in Forms Tom: There are names on the signing on forms but you say that there is only one today Tom: And that is Francine Carver! Tom: You're right, We last meet her after a girl was murdered on her farm! Tom: Good idea. We better question Francine right away! Examine Anti-Norope's Signs Tom: So you have a simple of the strange substance from the signs. Tom: Then let's send it to Richard at once! Analyse Strange Substrance Tom: Richard. What did you find out about the strange substance we found on the sign? Richard: Well I was confused at first because it didn't fit with what we told Richard: Do you remember Duncan Newton? Tom: Yes, He was the fellow who place that fake bomb at the broken shop Richard: Yes well it turns out that he is the Anti-Norope's leader Tom: Why would he lie about it and why are HIS signs in the victim's hideout, We better ask him Analyse Victim's Body Tom: Did you find anything on the body that could help us find the killer? Amy: Indeed. People much have really hated her Amy: However I did find some icing on the victim's bones Tom: The victim's bones? Amy: Yes. I can confirm that the icing is in fact for a donut Tom: Which means that our killer eats donuts. Let's ring them in a hole {Name} Analyse Keypad Tom: So what did you find Fiona Fiona: Well on the keypad. I found the control has been entered by someone just a hour before Fiona: However when I tried to find out who it was. I couldn't find it Fiona: With nothing to come from the keypad I started to think Fiona: And then it came to me. Your killer must know Binary so they could delete their data Tom: So our killer knows Binary. Well they'll have to hack their way out of going to prison! Question Francine Carver about what she's doing in the hideout Francine: Ah good day again officers. Has something gone wrong Tom: Yes. There's been another murder and we were amazed to see your name on the signing in forms in the hideout Francine: Oh that. I was just meeting a friend Tom: A friend? Francine: Yes, her name is Jessica Wilmot Francine: Is something the matter officer Tom? Tom: Well...I'm sorry to inform you that Jessica Wilmot was the one murder Francine: N-No. It can't be Tom: We'll need you to stay here and wait till we can question you again Ask Silvano Lupo who he is Silvano: Mamma Mia. How did YOU find the hideout. The place is invisibile to the Public! Tom: We just found the door. Not very "Invisibile" is it? Silvano: Si. I guess you're right, What do you coppers want? Tom: We found the Norope's leader dead in her own hideout Silvano: Wait...You don't mean Jessica do you? Tom: Sadly we do. Do you know anyone who would wanted to hurt her? Silvano: Oh si, she was a gang leader. Are ya coppers thick or somethin' Tom: You better watch how you say things if you want to stay out of prison Silvano: How about you coppers get out of my lab!? NOW LEAVE! Tom: Fine we will but you better stay in this room unless we have anymore questions for you later on Ask Duncan Newton about the Signs Duncan: Ah. I see you're back coppers. What can I do for you? Tom: Well we found your signs in the Norope's hi- Duncan: Are they still there? I told my gang to move them Tom: Your gang? You said you were only a gang member last time we talked. Duncan: Oh you found out my little secret. I was just a normal gang member last week Duncan: However our gang leader died soon after you talked to me. We had a vote. I became the new leader Tom: Very well. Try not to....hurt anyone Duncan: You say that like something bad has happened Tom: Something bad has happened. Jessica Wilmot was found crushed in her hideout Duncan: Oh...And do you coppers think I have something to do about it! Tom: N-No. Not at all sir Duncan: Of course you do! When a Norope's leader dies It's always us Anti-Norope's gang who get the boot! Duncan: I DEMAN that you leave now before I send my gang on you! Tom: Very well. However stay here. We may have questions later Inside the police office Tom: We found Jessica Wilmot dead in her own lair Tom: We also found 3 suspects. Francine Carver claimed to be the friend of the victim Tom: And we already have two angry suspect. Duncan and Silvano. It's clear our w- Fiona: Guys, I think I've just found a lead! Chapter 2 Tom: We found Jessica Wilmot dead in her own lair Tom: We also found 3 suspects. Francine Carver claimed to be the friend of the victim Tom: And we already have two angry suspect. Duncan and Silvano. It's clear our w- Fiona: Guys, I think I've just found a lead! Tom: Whatever do you mean Fiona Fiona: Well turn on the TV and watch Tom: Okay Turns on TV Margaret: We have heard about the death of Jessica Wilmot but we only share love for her family. She did a lot to the Norope party. Margaret: She will be bury here at the Norope's party room. Remember to not worry. Norope is Norope. Tom: What a lot of- Fiona: Tom. You better change that word and get over there right away Tom: Why? All I saw were some stuck up posh people Matthew: Fiona is right. Get over there now please! Tom: Fine. Let's get over there {Name} Investigate Norope's Party Room Tom: As I thought. Stuck up people EVERYWHERE Tom: What did you find. A photograph and a bottle of Wine. Tom: Can we please get out of here and do the examine at the office. Examine photograph Tom: Well I see Our victim on the photo with...Is that Margaret April. The Norope's leader. Tom: Oh dear I'm not looking forward to this. Let's find her anyway. Talk to Margret April about the photo Margret: I'm sorry but I have no time for interviews Tom: We're not here for interview. We are on the murder investigation of Jessic- Margret: Oh her. Yes. She was great to the Norope's party. She even gave me donuts when I wanted them Margret: She will be missed but Norope is Norope. Go to that lab table in that hideout and see if you can find anything Tom: With all du- Margret: Do it or you won't see tomorrow. Do I make myself clear! Tom: Yes Madam Examine Bottle of Wine Tom: So you found some crystals on that bottle? Tom: Great. Let's send them to Richard at once! Analyse Crystals Tom: So Richard what did you fine on the {Noticed he was smoking} Tom: Richard. You know about the smoking rule. Can't you go outside? Richard: The same could be said to you when you don't go outside... Tom: Why are you smoking anyway. Richard: Well it seems your killer likes to smoke as well. Them crystals were sugar with some smoking ashes left behind Tom: So our killer smokes. They won't be able to hide behind a smoke cloud with you on their trail {Name} Investigate Lab table Tom: So you found a death threat at the lab paper. Interesting. Who would want the victim dead? Tom: Yes. Lets found out. You also found a cigar and a doctor's note. Well let us find out what they could be hiding. Examine death threat Tom: You found some blood on the death threat? Well lets send it to Richard at once! Examine Cigar Tom: Oh. You have got some DNA from the cigar? Tom: Lets see who it belongs too Examine DNA Tom: So the DNA on the cigar matches a Horatio Stravinsky. I don't know about him Tom: Well then. Let's see what he has to say about this cigar. Examine Doctor's Notes Tom: You found a faded message on the Doctor's notes Tom: It reads "Hahahaha. You've got cancer you little cancer cells. I hope you die! Francine" Tom: I say! We need to talk to Francine Carver about this right away! Analyse Blood Richard: This is one strange death threat {Name} Tom: How so Richard Richard: Well the blood belongs to Silvano Lupo. That man you met earlier. Tom: Dear me. Finding some of his blood on the death threat isn't good. Let's go talk to him Question Silvano Lupo about the death threats Tom: Hello Silvano. We found this deat- Silvano: Oh Mamma Mia {Rank} {Name}. I was hoping you wouldn't find that Tom: So the death threat is yours? Silvano: Si {Name} The death threat is mine. It's that lady to blame though! Tom: How come? Silvano: Because she worked me to the bones with all of her work. After all that Binary and Donut making I did for her. She was ungrateful! Silvano: That lady was always complaining about things Tom: Well if we found out you killed Jessica. You'll be doing science...Behind bars Ask Francine Carver about the doctor's Notes Tom: Francine. Can you explain these doctor notes we found? Francine: Which ones officers? Tom: The one with your message on Francine: Oh. That one. Well she needed to be told Francine: Everything was going alright until she told me we couldn't be friends anymore Francine: I asked her why but she refused to answer me. She was a cancer to everyone of her friends. I know Binary. I know how to make and eat Donuts but she didn't care. All she wanted was death. Francine: May the devils drag her down is what I say! Tom: Well I hope you didn't do the devil's begging and killed her or else you'll be in prison Question Horatio Stravinsky about his cigar Tom: Good day Horatio. We found your cigar in Jessica's hideout. Horatio: Jessica? Who's that? Tom: She was the Norope's gang leader Horatio: I've never heard of the girl. I left my cigar there to smoke when I was talking to the Silvano boy Tom: So you've never heard of the victim? Horatio: No. Anyway must go. Important meeting. Hope your investigation goes well At the police office Tom: This investigation is confusing me {name}. Tom: We found out that some people were not telling the truth. Tom: Many people wanted the victim dead Tom: However we do have two very annoying posh people in the list. Tom: I don't even know what w- Police Officer Edward Maple: {Name} and Tom Smith. Hands behind your back! Tom: For what reason? Edward Maple: Because you are plotting to kill Margret Aprils you Anti-Norope scum! Chapter 3 Arrest Killer Mysteries of the New World (4/6)